The Terrors Beneath The Bermuda Triangle
by spider2324
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves on a ship sailing through the Bermuda Triangle and soon they discover why people have gone missing there over the years.....


The Terrors Beneath the Bermuda Triangle

The SS Abigail was on course and sailing to Egypt. The ship struggled against the waves as a storm was brewing. Lower down inside the ship unknown to anyone a mysterious Police box had arrived in the cargo hold. Inside the Doctor and Rose were excited to see where they had arrived because the Doctor had activated the randomizer on the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first and took a look around. "Looks like we are in some sort of ship cargo hold" said the Doctor.

"Yay I love boats and sea travel" said Rose sarcastically.

"Oh come on Rose you can't beat the sea, the breeze across your face. The crashing waves smashing into the side of the ship. Wait you don't get sea sick do you?" said the Doctor.

"No I just don't like travelling on boats" replied Rose.

"If you do get sea sick I got some travel sickness tablets in the TARDIS, umm turn left down the first corridor then 23rd door on the right."

"No honestly I am fine Doctor, now come on let's take a look around" said Rose

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the cargo hold and up to the top deck. They looked around the ship and seen there was no one onboard. The Doctor noticed the name of the ship was the SS Abigail and thought what a nice name for a ship.

The Doctor said to Rose "that's odd there isn't anyone here wonder where they are."

"Maybe it's another lost crew in the Bermuda Triangle" joked Rose.

The Doctor noticed a map on the floor of where they stood and seen a marker had be placed in the centre of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Rose, I think your right" said the Doctor.

"Oh lets get out of here" said Rose slightly worried.

"Yeah, oh wait hang on what's that" said the Doctor pausing as he said it.

In the Ocean the Doctor noticed the Water was beginning to rise. He turned around and seen it was surrounding the whole ship. The Water seemed to form a triangle around their boat. And then there was a white flash and the Doctor and Rose found themselves in an underwater complex.

In complex two aquatic creatures were discussing the arrival of the Doctor and Rose. "You told me we had everyone on board" said one of the creatures.

"I assure you I checked that ship there was no one else" said another of the creatures.

"Well bring them before me" said the other creature.

The Doctor and Rose noticed the ship was gone and so was the TARDIS their only chance of escape. "We are in some sort of underwater complex" said the Doctor.

They began to walk down a long corridor which was surrounded with windows which allowed them to view the ocean. Rose watched as deadly sharks hunted smaller fish and various other creatures that were swimming outside the window.

The Doctor said "wonder who built this place and why they brought us here, guess this explains the various disappearances surrounding this place over the years."

"Maybe they just want to experiment on the human race or are just lonely" suggested Rose.

"Maybe, but how come people who go missing here never come back" said the Doctor grimly.

Two creatures came around a corner in front of the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor recognised the distinctive turtle like snout, the large dark eyes. "Sea Devils" he said worriedly.

"They must be the other members of the family of Sea Devils that are in hibernation around the world. Shame they had to wake up" said the Doctor.

"You will come with us and see our Leader" said one of the Sea Devil guards.

The Doctor and Rose were brought before the Leader of the Sea Devils. He inspected them both and then said "Tell me how you got onboard that ship after my guards searched it."

"We lost our ship and found it in the ocean and swam to it" said Rose.

"How can you just lose a ship and in the storm brewing out there an unlikely story, who are you two?" asked the leader speaking in an aquatic voice which the Doctor remembered of their species all to well.

"I am the Doctor this is Rose" replied the Doctor.

"It cannot be the man who aided the slaughter of our race many years ago. But you look nothing like the man described there he was said to be much older in a warning message from our brothers" said the Leader with a sense of disbelief.

"What are you doing here why have you been taking these people over the years" asked the Doctor

"As if I would tell you my plans, guards take them to the prison" said the Leader.

"I will say one thing Doctor, travelling with you I never thought I would see so many prison cells" said Rose as the guards threw them into a cell.

Back in his quarters the Leader said "this is most unexpected the Doctor here still alive after all these years. He must not be allowed to stop our plans."

"Maybe we could use his knowledge to help us" said another Sea Devil who was with the Leader.

"You are right he seems to be highly intelligent" agreed the Leader.

In the Prison cell Rose asked the Doctor who the Sea Devils were.

He said "the Sea Devils are a scientifically advanced race that lived during prehistoric times, they were forced to go into a self-induced hibernation around the world to survive when the moon got close to Earth and threatened to cause geological upheaval."

"So there are more of them out there?" asked Rose.

"Yeah spread across the world but luckily they are in hibernation" replied the Doctor.

Two guards opened the door to the cell and took the Doctor out to their leader leaving Rose on her own in the cell. Rose thought to herself why do I always get left behind.

As he was brought before the Leader the Doctor said "so we met again."

"Doctor we have a proposition for you. You wondered why we have been taking humans for years. Well we want to change our appearances to look like them" said the Leader.

"Why do you want that?" asked the Doctor.

"Well we want to live among humans in peace but with appearances being as they are they will reject and attack us. In part due to our families attack on your UNIT all those years ago" said the Leader peacefully.

"So you have been experimenting using humans DNA to change your appearance. If that's the case how come no one you have taken is ever seen again" asked the Doctor.

The Leader remained calm and said "we couldn't let them leave they would tell every one of us and then the army would attack us."

"That is true, so you want me to help you become human in appearance, but how can I trust you?" asked the Doctor.

"We will let you, your friend and all the other humans go free if you do help us." Replied the Leader

"Ok then let's get to work" said the Doctor. The Doctor was then shown to the laboratory and begun work to help the Sea Devils achieve their goal.

Back in the cell Rose was getting annoyed. She began looking around the cell for a way out but got fed up and give up. She sat down frustrated and disappointed and then heard a voice from the cell next to her.

"Hello is there anyone there?" whispered the voice.

"I am here" whispered Rose.

"Who is that" said the voice

"Rose, Rose Tyler who are you?" asked Rose

"Abigail Woods you a prisoner to?" said Abigail.

"Yeah afraid so, is the ship SS Abigail named after you?" replied Rose

"Yeah my husband bought it and named it after me but he's dead now, they killed him. Never mind that though we have to stop these lizard things, they are planning to make themselves human and take over the world by infiltrating governments I heard them say so. Also I heard them say once they have taken control of the governments they intend to wake the rest of their families around the world" said Abigail.

"We have to get out of here and warn the Doctor" said Rose.

"I have a plan but I will need your help" said Abigail.

"What can I do?" asked Rose.

"I am going to make a lot of noise using this stool and when someone comes to investigate I want you to trip the guard up and take his key" said Abigail.

"Ok "said Rose nervously.

In her cell Abigail grabbed the stool she had there and began smashing it against the wall to get a guards attention. Rose heard some footsteps coming down the corridor and moved herself into position to trip the guard. She seen the guard and stuck her leg out and tripped him. His head hit the floor and he was knocked out. Rose said "that's the easy part, now for the hard part getting the key."

Back in the lab the Doctor was working to achieve the Sea Devils goal. He ran around the lab mixing different liquids and various other chemicals trying to make a formula which could change the Sea Devils appearance. The Leader stood smirking behind the Doctor at the progress he was producing for them.

Back in the cell Rose was using her foot to reach the guards keys. She managed to hook it on her shoe and then slowly pulled the key in. She then quickly scrambled to pick the key up and used it on her cell door. She then ran next door and let Abigail out.

Rose then said to her "right, now we need to find the Doctor." They then both set off to find the Doctor.

In the lab the Leader of the Sea Devils asked the Doctor "how is your progress going Doctor?"

"Its almost ready just need a few more minutes" replied the Doctor.

Rose and Abigail were lost trying to find the lab. "I can't remember were it is" said Abigail.

Rose then said "it can't be far we have been looking around for ages."

"Oh wait, this way I remember now" said Abigail.

They both went round a corner and noticed there were two guards standing in front of the lab door.

"Damn it, any ideas Rose?" asked Abigail.

Rose looked around for anything that could help.

The guard Rose had tripped and knocked out, got up and hit the emergency alarm switch on a nearby wall. The two guards guarding the lab door left to assist the guard leaving the way clear for Rose and Abigail.

They both entered the lab and found the Sea Devil Leader and the Doctor. Abigail looked around the room and seen her Husband in a glass cylinder being used in some Sea Devil experiment. She ran up and punched the Sea Devil leader. "Is he alive?" she asked the Leader.

"Just about" said the Leader.

"But you told me he was dead you lied release him now" screamed Abigail.

"Of course" smiled the Leader. The then pushed a button on a nearby control panel and he was set free but he was unconscious. The Leader then said "he will wake soon".

Rose said to the Doctor "The Sea Devils are planning to take over the world by making themselves human."

The Doctor turned to the Sea Devil leader and said "I trusted you and you betrayed me. I should know never to trust a Sea Devil. At least your Silurian brothers have some dignity. Let these people go."

"Ha you thought we would want to live among humans. This world is ours Doctor and we will take it back. As for freeing you precious humans make me Doctor. What do you think you can do I have thousands of Sea Devils down here. Do you think you three are a threat?" said the Leader overconfidently.

"Lucky I prepared for your betrayal. I produced a canister of hexachromite gas ready to use you know what will happen if I use this it will kill all of your race in this complex" said the Doctor.

"Very clever Doctor, you win I will release you humans said the Leader. The Leader pulled a leaver on his control panel and all humans in the complex were released.

"How many humans are here?" asked the Doctor.

'"About twenty three still live" said the Leader. The Leader then sneakily pushed another button which sent a signal to all the guards in the area.

Rose noticed him push the button and said "what did you just do."

The Doctor realised and ran to the door and used the sonic screwdriver locking it.

The Leader then said "do you really think that will stop them getting in."

As he said this on the other side of the door about twenty Sea Devils stood. Two of them approached the door and set their weapons to act as a blow torch so they could cut through the door.

The Leader saw the lasers burning though the door and said "soon they will be through and all of you will die."

The Doctor then said "tell them to back off of I will use the gas."

"You wont Doctor you are too weak" said the Leader.

After the Sea Devil said this Abigail's husband got up and grabbed the Canister from the Doctor and said to the Leader "you are going to pay for what you have done to the humans here over the years"

He then threw the Canister into a nearby vent and the gas spread through the complex killing any Sea Devils within. As the Leader was dying he hit another switch.

The Doctor wondered what he had just done then turned to Abigail's husband and angrily said "why did you do that they freed you. I was going to offer to take them to a different planet to call their own."

"As if they would have gone, you can't trust them" said Abigail's husband.

Rose poked the Doctors arm to get his attention and said "can you here that the sound of rushing water."

The Doctor said "the Leader must have opened a water tight door somewhere. Everybody follow me and Run!"

Everybody ran following the Doctor. As he ran he thought to himself how can we get out of here there must be a teleport room where he and Rose arrived.

The Doctor did his best to find his way he could hear the water was getting closer. The Doctor found the teleport room and made everyone stand on the teleport pad there.

"I hope this thing can teleport all of us at once" said the Doctor.

As he said that a wall of water was rushing down the corridor towards them. The Doctor hit the teleport switch but nothing happened. He looked at Rose terrified and then pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it on the device, just as the water was about to hit the Doctor and all the people, there was a blinding flash and then they were aboard the SS Abigail. The people thanked the Doctor for saving them and Rose said goodbye to Abigail and thanked her for her help. She and the Doctor then returned to the TARDIS.

In the TARDIS the Doctor said to Rose "sometimes I just don't understand you humans that man didn't need to kill them."

Rose replied "he wanted revenge for what they did to him and his wife; I bet he's regretting it now."

"True revenge is never justified, we are lucky of one thing though that the Sea Devils seem to come out of hibernation in small groups because if they all were to wake up at the same time then we would be in a massive amount of trouble" said the Doctor.

Rose then said worriedly "but you don't think that will happen do you?"

The Doctor replied "of course not, all the Sea Devil and their brothers the Silurans have probably set their hibernations differently and most of them have probably broken down over the years." Deep down the Doctor knew that is was a possibility and hoped the day would never come.

The TARDIS then dematerialized and flew through the time vortex to take the Doctor and Rose wherever the randomizer chose.

The End

By Paul C


End file.
